


Our Acts of Love

by Megane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Affection, Blushing, Body Language, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Feelings, First Time, French Kissing, Honeymoon, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn with Feelings, Reverence, Sensuality, Sex, Shopping, Switching, Tears, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trust, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: It was the figure skating pre-season, and Victor and Yuuri decided to enjoy themselves before they start training. Their honeymoon was going perfectly so far. Everyone gave them their peace; Victor was so woefully, hopelessly in love. And Yuuri was ready to make the night even more perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Christmas miracle– Merry Christmas, y'all, and Happy Birthday, Victor!
> 
> Inspired by [this beautiful tweet here.](https://twitter.com/theadraws/status/811400189474906113)

Victor's lips touched the gold ring around Yuuri's finger. He smiled softly; he was so fond of this little item, this gift that Yuuri had given him nearly a year ago. They had been engaged for several months, and now… now they were married fresh into the figure skating pre-season. When they touched the ice again, they would be a newlywed couple. The thought made Victor's heart race excitedly.

He had never been one for marriage– it never really crossed his mind, if he was perfectly honest. He liked the idea of marriage, and he figured that if he ever did _get_ engaged, they would wait at least two years or so before the actual ceremony took place. But Yuuri was someone who turned his whole world around. Yuuri helped him fall in love, and marrying Yuuri after such a brief period of knowing him seemed like the right thing to do. Completely unorthodox, sure, but still the right thing.

He and Yuuri entered into the elevator together. Victor reached forward to press the 6 button, and the doors slid closed in front of them. Today was a nice day; they had gone out shopping together. The snow had collected in fat clouds on the ground, but the streets were expertly kept clear. They had stopped to get something hot to drink, and now they were headed back to their hotel to cuddle up under the warm blankets. So far, their honeymoon was like a dream.

       “Victor…” Yuuri said softly, drawing Victor out of his contemplative state.

       Victor ran his thumb over Yuuri's fingers; the ring caught the light and shone brilliantly. “Yes, Yuuri~?”

At the singsong call of his own name, Yuuri blushed. He squeezed his fingers around Victor's, and after a hesitating moment, Yuuri looked up to meet Victor's gaze.

       “I'm ready,” he said then. “I want to… be with you tonight.”

Silence settled between them in the elevator. The sound of their ascent was the only noise in the air. Soon, the elevator beeped, and the doors slid open. Victor still hadn't said anything. The realisation only made Yuuri blush more, and Victor was enamored by the sight. Yuuri shrunk into himself; Victor reached his hand out blindly to catch the elevator doors before they closed. The shopping bag swayed around his wrist.

       “Well? Aren't you gonna say–”

Victor brought up his left hand to cup Yuuri's face. He leaned in to close the space between them and captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss. It was a chaste connection, a mere desire for contact. He felt Yuuri relax against him, and Victor wanted to kiss him more. Ah, but not here. Victor drew his head back to look at Yuuri. He stroked a gloved thumb under Yuuri's bottom lip, and _god_. He was so, so in love with this face. He never expected things to turn out this way, but he was so glad that they did.

       “Of course,” said Victor in a reverent, calming voice that only he could manage. “I want tonight to be memorable for the both of us.”

Yuuri met his gaze and then nodded. Unable to help himself, Victor leaned forward again for another kiss. When he drew back, he let Yuuri exit the elevator before he did. Tonight. Tonight, they were finally going to consummate their marriage. Victor hadn't been _expecting_ it, so to say, though he was curious when – or even if – they would. He wanted Yuuri to take his time and make his own decisions. But now that the decision was made and _expressed_ , Victor allowed his mind to wander for a moment.

He wondered what Yuuri liked. He wondered where his erogenous zones were; he wondered if Yuuri was ticklish. Were they going to do missionary? What if they couldn't find a comfortable enough position for either of them? What if Victor burped? What if they had to go to the bathroom suddenly? _What if someone broke into their hotel room and replaced the mattress with one of concrete?_ Victor stared off at a wall as they came to their hotel room door. He looked distressed; he knew he did. He _felt_ as much anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to push the thought of the two falling off the bed mid-coitus out of his mind.

       “Victor?”

       “Ha?” Victor looked to Yuuri, who stared up at him in concern. Victor laughed and took his hands from Yuuri's. He had the keycard on the inside of his jacket. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” He fed the keycard into the door receptacle.

       Yuuri pulled down the handle and pushed the door open. “About what?”

       “Just… Nothing in particular.”

       “Are you sure…?”

The door clicked closed; Victor set their bags down on the table against the left wall near the entryway. Yuuri turned to the coat hangar and began undressing. He pulled off his coat and then his gloves, which he tucked into his coat pocket. He hung them up from one of the hooks and pulled off his beanie right after, slipping it over the coat's hood. Victor pulled off his gloves thoughtfully and then set them down next to the bag. Yuuri spoke before he did.

       “I bought some things yesterday… When you were taking a nap, I headed into town and bought condoms, lubricant, things I thought we would need.”

Victor raised his brows and looked over his shoulder towards Yuuri. Yuuri's shoulders were drawn up; the tips of his ears were blushing from more than just the cold. All of the worry and fretting slipped out of Victor's mind. He turned to his husband and walked closer. Victor placed a kiss against Yuuri's left ear. Yuuri shivered. Ah– that was nice.

       “So you're prepared then? And here I was just dilly-dallying,” Victor joked. He ran his hands over Yuuri's shoulders.

       Yuuri nodded, relaxing under Victor's touch. “I figured that I would know what I want when I went into town. I thought about when I would want to do this, if I even wanted to, and then the next thing I knew, I was already in the general store.” Yuuri looked up towards Victor. “After buying a coffee, I figured that there's no one else I would rather want to be with, and I can trust you, Victor. You've shown that.”

Victor's eyes widened, and those words were so sensual. _I can trust you, Victor. You've shown that._ Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and nuzzled his face against his husband's neck. He wanted to hear those words again and again, so he played them repeatedly in his mind. After the hug, Victor drew away.

       “Thank you, Yuuri. Just know that I'll continue to prove that to you.”

Yuuri smiled up at him, and he laced his fingers together with Victor's. There was a brief squeeze; Victor felt his heart skip a beat.

       “I know you will.”

They smiled at each other, and slowly, Yuuri began to pull away. He reached up with his right hand to run his fingers through his hair.

       “I'm going to go take a shower, and then after, we can…?”

Victor smiled, nodding his head. Yuuri walked forward and then took a left through the open doorway towards where their bathroom was. The light came on, and then the door slid closed. Victor watched and then pulled off his coat as well, hanging it up on one of the empty hooks. He pulled off his shoes and lined them up next to the coat rack. Victor stood up slowly, staring at his shoes as he let his mind wander. Nothing. Nothing came to mind this time.

Nothing outside of Yuuri anyway.

Victor chuckled softly and headed further into the hotel room. From the entry hall, he stood in an open space. Down the wall to his left, there was a doorway leading to their polished monochrome bathroom where Yuuri was. Along the wall across from him was a line of waist-high cabinets. The mini fridge was disguised strategically as the third cabinet from the left.

To his right was a King sized bed. It was _beyond_ comfortable. Victor was pretty sure he and Yuuri fell asleep almost immediately when they first got here. It was nice being able to wake up in the morning and see Yuuri's peaceful, dreaming face. Victor remembered placing his arm around Yuuri's waist, tugging him closer, and going back to sleep for a few more hours. He smiled and then walked around the bed, past the square table across from the end of the bed. He stood at the door leading out to the balcony and drew back the curtains to peer out into the snowy world. It was beautiful, peaceful. Victor checked his watch. It was barely eight PM, but he felt as if this quietude was the definition of peace.

He lifted his gaze and lost himself in the sight. He wasn't how long he was standing there, but when he heard Yuuri's voice, Victor turned slowly. Yuuri had his glasses in his left hand. His right was combing back the damp locks of hair. Victor watched him for a moment before closing the gap between them. He reached up and cupped Yuuri's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuuri's neck. Yuuri smelled of lavender; his skin was so soft and smooth. Victor could feel Yuuri's heart beating against his lips; the excited pulse made him smile. When he felt a hand against his arm, Victor straightened up and met Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri. He was so beautiful…

       “I guess it's my turn now, yes?” Victor asked softly, almost not wanting to leave.

       Yuuri nodded. “Take your time, okay?”

Victor made a small noise in the affirmative. He pulled his hand away, letting his fingers trail against Yuuri's neck. And then he walked into the bathroom himself. It was still humid from Yuuri's shower, but Victor didn't mind. He turned closed the door behind him, crossed over to the shower, and then turned it on. As he began to undress, he thought back to when he first met Yuuri. Victor had made himself rather comfortable in the hot springs, and he showed the entirety of his body without a problem. Thinking about it now, it probably wasn't the best way to make a first impression, flashing his future pupil, but Yuuri didn't seem too put off by it. His family did run a hot springs after all. Seeing another male in the nude every now and again didn't seem like too farfetched of an idea.

And Victor had saw Yuuri in the nude as well because of the hot springs but never in his entirety. The back? Sure. The side? Naturally. But not… _there_. The thought made Victor smile; he looked forward to this new level of intimacy with Yuuri. He stepped into the shower and groaned softly underneath the heated water. What made him less nervous was that he and Yuuri had had the same amount of partners. Whenever people learned that Victor had only been intimate with two people (and it wasn't information he gave out easily), they were understandably surprised, but to Victor, it was fine. His youth was spent chasing his passion of ice skating. Too many people wanted to divert his attention; not enough could support his passion out of the goodness of their hearts. As he got older, he became a “bachelor”, and too many people fell for him. The attention was nice and flattering, but it was just safer and smarter to keep himself unattainable.

He wasn't the type to pursue sex casually, not that he looked down on anyone who did. He spent so much time training and so much time loving others like family that anything more seemed like a distraction. For a time, Victor wasn't sure if his heart _could_ love someone in that way. And then, of course, there was Yuuri. This beautiful skater from Japan who stole Victor's heart– unwittingly so. Yuuri wanted to be a better skater; he wanted to give his all and redeem himself. What they had just… came naturally. That's what made it that much more special.

The water was turned off, and Victor carefully stepped out of the shower. He reached for the last towel remaining on the rack. He ran the towel over his hair and then the rest of his body. He pulled on a robe, slowly tying the sash around his waist. He gave one final pass with the towel over his hair before folding it and setting it on the counter. Victor smiled. Alright, no more hesitating. He slid the door open and flicked off the light. Yuuri was sitting in seiza in front of the square table.

Victor made a soft, curious noise. Yuuri turned his head to the side away from Victor and took in a deep breath. Ah, was he still preparing himself? Victor walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it just behind Yuuri. A small orb of water fell down between his eyes and fell against his robe. Slowly, Yuuri's hands moved towards his center. Yuuri's robe slacked open. After, Yuuri reached up to pull open his robe and let it fall from his shoulders. He crossed his arms over his middle, keeping the robe from falling away completely. This modest form of stripping… It was incredibly sensual, borderline erotic, and Yuuri probably had no idea.

Victor looked behind him and saw that the box of condoms and the bottle of lube had been set back against one of the pillows. Victor felt himself blush, but it was good to know that Yuuri was prepared. Victor scooted back until he was at the top of the bed. He leaned a hand back, fingers slipping under the pillow behind him as he supported his weight. He glanced to the products to his right but then looked forward again as Yuuri stood up. Yuuri touched the bed with his right hand; his left arm was crossed over his middle. The robe sagged, threatening to open and expose more and more skin as Yuuri climbed onto the bed. The flash of thigh was so tantalising. Victor took in a long breath through his nose and exhaled calmly.

He reached up, setting his hands on Yuuri's waist when he was close enough. Victor spread his legs and allowed Yuuri between them. Yuuri watched him for a moment before giving a small smile.

       “I love you, Vitya.”

       On a reflex, Victor smiled wide. “I love you too, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled warmly. The soft pink blush on his cheeks made him seem so divine. Victor reached up to trace his fingers over one of Yuuri's cheeks, and as the robe came off, he lowered his hand down over Yuuri's collar bone and down his pale chest. Yuuri held his arm off to the side, letting the robe drop down to the ground. His eyes were hooded. When he bit down on his bottom lip and looked away from Victor, he didn't look shy. He looked thoughtful. Victor had seen this same expression whenever Yuuri was on the ice.

       “Yuuri,” Victor called up to his husband sweetly. When Yuuri met his gaze, Victor raised his hands to coax Yuuri closer. “You look breathtaking.”

       “I want to see you too, Victor,” Yuuri whispered softly. His right hand went to Victor's leg and smoothed up his thigh.

       Victor smiled; he moved his hands to his own robe. “Allow me then.”

Yuuri sat back, but he kept his hand on Victor's thigh. Victor pulled the robe off his body and pushed it off to his right side. Yuuri descended on him again. His hands followed along the muscle and curves of Victor's sides. Their lips brushed against each other, and the almost kiss made Victor shudder.

       “You're so handsome,” Yuuri said to him in a reverent tone. The following kiss was slow and tender. Victor brought his hands up into Yuuri's hair. When the kiss broke, he stared up at Yuuri with barely opened eyes. “Especially like this, you're so, so handsome…”

       “You flatter me, Yuuri.”

       Yuuri chuckled. The sound was wonderful. “I'm only telling the truth.”

Victor curled his fingers; his nails gently grazed against Yuuri's scalp. They kissed again, and the soft, intimate atmosphere changed slowly. Victor moaned into the kiss as Yuuri nipped at his bottom lip and again when their tongues brushed against one another. Victor gasped when Yuuri's lips pressed against his neck, and he shuddered when he felt the teasing graze of teeth against his jugular. Victor's voice trembled as he called out Yuuri's name; his fingers threaded through the dark strands of hair as Yuuri sucked over him. The warmth of Yuuri's mouth was a shocking pleasure. Victor's legs trembled, and Victor turned his head to the side, brows creasing together.

Each flick of Yuuri's tongue made him feel hotter; each suck coaxed out a shaky moan. Victor wanted more; he would have willingly given himself over to Yuuri if it meant he could endure this wonderful treatment. But Yuuri only did enough to make Victor feel weak. He drew his mouth away and reached for the lube. Victor gathered his senses and placed a hand over the box of condoms to keep Yuuri from taking it. He took a couple of steadying breaths. Afterward, he opened the box and pulled out a packet. He turned it thoughtfully between his fingers and then tore open the protective packaging.

Victor smirked and sat up, placing the condom over the tip of Yuuri's sex. “Allow me,” he said in a low, sensual voice. Yuuri smiled back at him. Victor rolled the condom down and gave Yuuri's base a squeeze and delighted in the breathy moan Yuuri gave in return.

       “Cute,” Victor said in response to the noise. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Yuuri's lips and then eased onto his back again.

       “Hm, I guess you weren't listening to yourself then,” Yuuri said almost offhandedly as he opened up the lube.

       Victor laughed at the sudden nonchalance. “What? Are you saying that _I'm_ cute, Yuuri?”

He didn't immediately get a response. He felt slick fingers pressing against his entrance, and Victor bit down on his bottom lip. As Yuuri prepared him, Victor brought a hand over his eyes. His moans filled the silence; he slid his hand up and pushed back his bangs. He furrowed his brows again; he rolled his hips down against Yuuri's fingers. There was that need again– that burning need for more, that deep desire to take all that Yuuri would give him. Victor leaned his head back when he felt Yuuri kiss against his neck. Yuuri curled his fingers, and Victor's breath caught in his throat. He curled his toes and squeezed around those pleasurable fingers.

       “Y-Yuuri…” Victor moaned.

       Yuuri kissed him and pulled his fingers out of Victor slowly. “Are you ready, Victor…?”

       Victor nodded. “God yes,” he whispered in response.

He barely had to wait. Yuuri looked down to line himself up, but as he began to rock forward, he met Victor's eyes. And there was so much love in his gaze. Yuuri's pace was steady but not overly careful. Victor could tell that Yuuri was responding to his body. The pace picked up subtly, and Victor moaned for Yuuri. Each thrust felt so good; it had been so long, too long, since he had been together with someone like this, but the fact that it was Yuuri—

       “A-ah!” Victor tightened around Yuuri, bringing his hands to Yuuri's arms.

       Yuuri dabbed more kisses at his neck. “Right here?” He rocked his hips up against Victor again, earning another gasp.

       “R-right there. Yuuri…! Yuuri, please.” Victor panted and was overwhelmed with relief as Yuuri rocked up into him again, and again, and again–

Victor rocked himself down to match pace with Yuuri, keeping his husband angled perfectly against that spot that unraveled him so easily. There was a sudden jolt of pleasure up Victor's spine, and he knew he was going to cum. He couldn't find his words. The only thing to leave him were breathless moans. But Yuuri knew. He leaned forward and pressed his face against Victor's shoulder. He thrust hard and deep, and it wasn't long before Victor came undone completely.

Yuuri hadn't finished yet, and Victor encouraged him breathlessly. “Keep going; I want you to.” And _god_ , Yuuri looked so handsome with his lust hazed look. Yuuri nodded, and Victor had to grip onto the sheets to brace himself against the new wave of pleasure. He was still sensitive, and Yuuri's every steady thrust made him feel weak. When Yuuri finally came, Victor kissed Yuuri desperately. He sucked on Yuuri's bottom lip and sighed when Yuuri pulled out.

They took a moment to readjust. Yuuri pulled off the condom and stepped off the bed. Victor reached his hand up to brush his hair out of his face. Yuuri set the trash can closer to the bed, and Victor wrapped an arm around his husband's waist. He coaxed Yuuri onto the bed and then onto his back. They kissed, slow and searching. Their hands wandered over each other, touching and groping and coaxing moans out of one another.

Victor's fingers grazed over the bone of Yuuri's hip; Yuuri grunted underneath him and clapped a hand over Victor's wrist.

       “Ah! Sorry, did I…?”

       “N-no,” Yuuri panted. He shook his head and relaxed his hand. “It's a reflex. It's just… when people touch me there…”

       Victor grinned and lowered himself down. He kissed over Yuuri's hip. “Here?”

       “M-… mhm.” Yuuri nodded.

Victor ghosted down further, dotting little bites against Yuuri's skin as he went. When his husband moaned again, Victor was just above the meeting point of Yuuri's thigh and leg.

       “Here too?” he asked softly.

       “Yeah…” Yuuri replied in a breathy voice.

Victor felt a surge of pleasure rush down the front of his body. His stomach flipped, and his body responded so honestly to the sound. He was intoxicated by Yuuri. Victor sat back and reached for the lube this time. He settled between Yuuri's legs and handed over a condom when Yuuri motioned for it. Victor coated his fingers. He lowered down onto his stomach between Yuuri's legs and pressed his fingers against his lover's entrance. He kissed at Yuuri's sensitive points as he worked his fingers inside of Yuuri.

Every little reaction fueled Victor onward. He responded in kind to each of Yuuri's moans, and Yuuri told him where to angle his fingers for the best response. Victor appreciated it, even more so when he felt the sudden tightness around his fingers. He turned his head and bit gently along the inside of Yuuri's thigh. The bodily trembles made him groan in response.

       “ _Victor…!”_ Yuuri moaned, his voice lifting up when Victor bit the center of his inner thigh.

 _Oh_. Right there. Victor would memorise that spot for the future. He felt Yuuri tighten around him again, and Victor sat up. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and he was blown away when he looked down at Yuuri. He reached up to touch Yuuri's blushing shoulder and neck.

       “A little longer and you'd be red all over,” Victor teased.

       Yuuri scoffed, smiling up at Victor. “Are you bragging?”

He brought the condom up and tore open the foil. Victor took the wrapper when it was discarded. He reached over to grab the wrapper from the other condom and tossed them into the trash beside the bed. When he looked back, Yuuri sat up.

       “You're blushing too,” Yuuri said against Victor's lips.

       “I'm sure I don't look as beautiful as you do,” Victor responded. He felt the condom roll down over his shaft. Yuuri's fingers trailed against him before shifting to his thigh.

       “If only you could see what I see…”

Yuuri leaned back to stare into Victor's eyes. There was a moment of mutual adoration, both searching each other's eyes and communicating on some deeper level that Victor didn't think was possible. Taking a centering breath, Victor eased Yuuri onto his back. He was overwhelmed by the power of his own affections, but he took his time. He channeled all of his love and adoration into every movement. He was patient as he slowly filled Yuuri. The tight heat surrounding him was the definition of erotic. He groaned but carefully kept moving his hips forward. Yuuri softly moaning his name sent Victor over the moon.

Victor looked to Yuuri, and though a smile pulled up on his face, he felt tears building in his eyes. Yuuri blinked up at him and then lifted a hand. He stroked a thumb over Victor's cheek.

       “Victor… You're crying.”

       “It's because I'm happy, Yuuri.” Victor raised up his hand and cupped it over Yuuri's. He blinked, freeing more tears; he was glad when Yuuri smiled sweetly up at him. “So, so very happy.”

They stared into each other's eyes. Yuuri brushed away another tear before they lowered their hands. Victor resettled his grip on Yuuri's hips.

       “I love you,” Yuuri said fondly before gasping when Victor thrust forward.

       Victor smiled and drew back his hips, pacing each thrust into his husband. “I love you too, Yuuri. Always and always.”

       Yuuri smiled weakly and wrapped his arms around Victor's shoulders. “A-always and– _ah_ – always? You can't just say it simply, can you?”

       “I can't.” Victor laughed softly as he lowered down.

       “Five time World Champion can't help but outdo others, even in something so simple as this?”

Victor laughed then, and Yuuri joined him. Even as they talked, Victor kept his pace. Yuuri's gasps and trembles betrayed his pleasure, disrupting that nonchalant air. The lighthearted conversation mixed with the joy of their coupling was a unique experience. Victor would never forget this.

He lowered his upper body down, shifting his weight onto his left forearm. His right hand reached down to draw Yuuri's leg up onto his hip. Yuuri's moan in response was so cute, a fluttering noise of desire as the angle changed slightly. Victor's body moved in a wave. He picked up his pace briefly, listening to the quickening moans escape Yuuri, but when Victor slowed down, he felt Yuuri's nails graze against his back. His husband arched up against Victor, whispering his name needfully.

Victor felt as if he could get drunk on the way Yuuri moaned his name like a prayer. He didn't have many vices in life, but being united with Yuuri like this could easily become his new addiction. He laved a kiss against Yuuri's blushing shoulder. His hips stuttered when Yuuri scratched his back again. Victor groaned, amazed by how much he loved the juxtaposition of pain and pleasure.

       “You're so perfect, Yuuri,” he moaned.

       “Vi– Victor, I…”

Ah, Victor could tell what was next. He could feel the impatient way Yuuri rolled his hips. Yuuri dug his nails into Victor's shoulders, holding for dear life as he single-mindedly expressed his need. Victor brushed his lips against Yuuri's neck and pressed a kiss against the quick pulse.

       “Please, Yuuri. I'm right behind you.”

       “Vity– _ahn!”_

Victor drew in a sharp breath through his teeth, trying to keep himself from cumming immediately when Yuuri tightened around him. When Yuuri relaxed, Victor buried his face against his lover's neck, praises and promises of love tumbling ungracefully through his mind– but then his thoughts quieted when he spilled his seed into the condom.

Victor drew out slowly, staring down at Yuuri's beautiful, flushed body. He smiled to himself and then pulled off the condom. He knew that this would be a beautiful night, and it was. Full of laughter and breathless confessions. It was a night of mindless pleasure where he only had and only needed Yuuri. Their fingers laced together when Yuuri took Victor from behind. Yuuri teased him lovingly when Victor moaned wantonly into the sheets. Victor cried again, but this time, they were tears of pleasure. When Victor took Yuuri, they were on their sides; Yuuri's back was against Victor's chest. He reached back to grip onto Victor's wrist, panting and begging for him with a shaky, lust hazed voice.

When they took a break, Victor had a fair number of scratches and nail marks all over him, but he wore them proudly. When they started again, Victor left his fair share of love bites all over Yuuri to return the favour. They kept foreplay tender; they laughed; they spoke to each other. Their names fell from each others lips, heavy with love but breathy and desperate. Their pace was slow and sober and meaningful.

They showered together at the end of it all. After they had dried off, Yuuri hooked a towel over Victor's neck before tugging him down for a tender kiss. They pulled off their top comforter from the bed and left it in an unflattering ball on the floor next to the bed. Victor tied off the trash bag but left it in the bin. When they finally collapsed down into the bed, it was sunrise. A beautiful sunrise with soft light that flooded into their hotel room. Victor chuckled breathlessly.

       “Has it really been that long? Yuuri, we…” He looked to his left and saw that Yuuri was already asleep. He blinked for a moment and then smirked. Of course. He couldn't blame him. Victor came to rest onto his left side. He tugged the covers up over them both and then pressed a kiss to Yuuri's forehead.

       “I love you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered. He lowered a hand down to hold onto Yuuri's waist.

And he knew, from the tired way Yuuri's fingers brushed against his own, that his love was returned.


End file.
